el heredero de los pecados
by Alex outsutsuki
Summary: Después de miles de años de la pelea de los 7 pecados capitales contra los 10 mandamientos en donde vencieron y derrotaron al rey da una siguió su propio camino en distintas direcciones pero ellos decidieron dejar combinar sus tesoros sagrados para que el que se digno de ser su heredero.pueda proteger la paz y pueda evitar una catástrofe en el futuro. En la actualidad l


El Heredero de los pecados

Después de miles de años de la pelea de los 7 pecados capitales contra los 10 mandamientos en donde vencieron y derrotaron al rey una siguió su propio camino en distintas direcciones pero ellos decidieron dejar combinar sus tesoros sagrados para que el que se digno de ser su proteger la paz y pueda evitar una catástrofe en el futuro.

En la actualidad las personas olvidaron la magia pues las caballeros sagrados empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco los clanes se separaron del mundo humano para no interferir en ese mundo permanentemente y las personas desarrollaron una especie de poder que de nominaron kosei o particularidad, que surgió misteriosamente de la nada pero ahora al menos 80% de la raza humana tiene estos poderes.

Nos situamos en un sitio donde un niño de pele verde de alrededor d años alborotado se encontró una especie de espada dentro de una cueva. este niño de pelo color verde alborotado se llama izuku midoriya es chico bastante tímido y alegre en cierto sentido ya estaba algo triste en este se había perdido en el bosque donde acampaba junto a su madre inko que decidió llevarlo a acampar subirle el animo después de que lo habían diagnosticado como sin quirk y estaba muy triste, hasta que algo llamo su atención cerca de donde acampaban y camino hacia hay sin que su madre se de cuenta continuo avanzando por el bosque ya que sentía que algo lo llamaba entonces vio una cueva donde vio un brillo dentro de ella por lo que entro hasta que vio una espada clavada en una roco con un diseño bastante curioso e increible.

izuku se emociono y corrió hacia ella para tratar de sacarla, pero no podía, pero lo intento con todas sus fuerzas generando una marca negra en su cara

cuando de repente la espada salió de la roca provocando que el niño se golpea con esta cayendo inconsciente.

Dentro de su mente

izuku se empezó a preguntar que paso ya que veía que estaba en una especie de restaurante aunque en realidad estaba en una taberna cuando de repente escucha una voz, sate sate sate no debiste sacar algo desconocido si no sabias si era de alguien-dijo una voz a sus espadas,cuando se volteo para ver a un joven rubio con la empuñadura de una espada colgando de su hombro ofreciéndole una bebida con algo de espuma encima y un plato con una rebanada de pastel de carne.

disculpe pero quien es usted-preguntó izuku con curiosidad y algo de nerviosismo sonaba en su voz.

ummm mi nombre es meliodas y soy el pecado de la ira dragón y miembro del clan de los demonios-contestó con felicidad y con un poco de falta de interés interés en su voz.A pesar de tener la apariencia de un niño, Meliodas es mucho más viejo, tiene más de tres mil años de edad. Es excepcionalmente bajo en comparación con otros personajes, con cabello rubio desordenado y un par de ojos esmeralda. Él también carece de vello facial, lo que acentúa aún más su apariencia adolescente. Independientemente de su estatura y aspecto juvenil, él es relativamente muscular, posee una variedad de músculos abdominales bien desarrollados.

pecado de la ira, clan de los demonios- pregunto confundido izuku al joven rubio.

te contaré todo cuando lleguen los demás pero por mientras disfruta dijo ofreciendo la bebida y la comida a izuku que un poco confundido ante sus palabras asintió y con una cuchara comió algo del pastel de carne y se congeló.

y como está asqueroso verdad- sonrió para ver cómo el niño asiente y le escupió la comida en su cara solo para limpiarse.

izuku solo le escupió la comida en la cara a meliodas y agarró la bebida solo para que se quitara ese sabor del pastel de carne pero al probar la bebida se dio cuenta que era un poco amargo pero no le importo y se lo tomo rápido ante la mirada del simbolo del dragon de la ira.

bueno parece que eres un verdadero demonio-dijo con simpleza ya que generalmente un demonio no puede embriagarse a no ser que sea una cantidad exageradamente grande.

que es esto- pregunto izuku, y que te refieres con que soy un demonio-preguntó un poco curioso y asustado por la palabra.

bueno lo que tomaste es cerveza y en cuanto a pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por un golpe o mas bien tres de tres mujeres una peliblanca que estaba enojada y algo nerviosa otra de una castaña de coletas y una pelinegra con el pelo suelto.

quienes son ustedes pregunto con una gota de sudor al ver al joven rubio que conoció con tres chichones en su cabeza en el suelo.

mi nombre es diana el pecado de la serpiente de la envidia miembro del clan de los gigantes-dijo la joven castaña con coletas y un traje naranja de manera de gigante, Diane es varias veces más grande que un ser común . Ella es una doncella hermosa, descrita como "adorable, hermosa" con ojos morados y cabello castaño mediano que está atado en grandes colas gemelas. Ella tiene un cuerpo bien dotado y curvilíneo. Al igual que la mayoría de los otros Siete pecados capitales, su apariencia facial es relativamente infantil y ha mostrado pocos cambios a lo largo de los años. El póster buscado de Diane la representa con el pelo claro. Su símbolo, que es de la Serpiente, se encuentra en su muslo externo izquierdo.

mi nombre es elizabeth de leones miembro del clan de las diosas-contestó con amabilidad la joven de pelo blanco.

me presento soy la maga merlin el pecado de la gula.-contestó con tranquilidad presentándose al joven.

un gusto contesto izuku tranquilo pero curioso por algo.-he iba a preguntar pero de pronto entraron 4 hombres y uno principalmente llamó la atención por si enorme estatura y musculatura y un niño que flotaba con una como almohada verde.

hola muchachos- saludó meliodas ya levantado por los golpes de las chicas.

capitán-saludó muy feliz un hombre muy alto y musculoso con piel bronceada, que posee un conjunto de músculos abdominales bien desarrollados y generalmente tiene un gavilán. Tiene el pelo corto, puntiagudo, azul pálido y delgadas cejas negras, así como un par de ojos rojo escarlata. En el lado izquierdo de la mandíbula y se extiende hasta el cuello, tiene una gran cicatriz que le dio Meliodas. Al final de , se le muestra con una chaqueta de cuero rojo y pantalones con tachuelas metálicas cosidas en ambos, junto con zapatos de un color similar, aunque más oscuro.

quien es el mocoso-dijo ban intrigado pero divertido.

es el verdad capitán preguntó el niño que estaba flotando a lo cual meliodas asistió- La forma de hada de King se asemeja a un niño pequeño con pelo corto y castaño, frente alta, cejas finas y ojos de color marrón anaranjado. Viste una larga sudadera de color naranja y aguamarina con capucha y mangas azul marino, pantalones azul marino de un cuarto de largo y botas cortas con botones grandes que combinan con su sudadera con capucha. También lleva una almohada de patrón de leopardo verde que es en realidad una transformación de su lanza Chastiefol. A pesar de ser un hada, no tiene alas visibles.

Interesante el sucesor de mi grandioso poder-dijo un hombre rubio alto con su gran musculatura.

la apariencia de Escanor es en gran parte la misma que su aparición, con la adición de un bigote y un par de gafas. La vestimenta de Escanor es un traje comúnmente usado por los camareros y, aunque es un poco holgado, parece ajustarse a su forma de no sol mucho mejor que su atuendo anterior. Él usó temporalmente gafas durante su primera aparición formal en la trama. Su símbolo de león está en su espalda.

el mi nombre es gowther el pecado de la presento en cima de una mesa haciendo una pose.

Gowther tiene ojos color ámbar y cabello rojo oscuro (a veces representado como magenta) que llega justo más allá de su mandíbula. Su atuendo habitual consiste en una camisa gris de manga larga debajo de un top blanco sin mangas, así como un par de pantalones oscuros y botas cortas. Después de que Bartra lo obligó a vestirse como una doncella, Gowther adoptó la inusual costumbre de llevar ropa de también usa un par de lentes con marcos ligeros y aparentemente no puede ver sin ellos.

Disculpen quienes son ustedes y por qué me dicen eso de los clanes y que soy un demonio o heredero.-pregunto izuku con mucha curiosidad.

yo soy escanor-sama el pecado de la soberbia y soy el pinaculo de la humanidad. se presentó con arrogancia en su voz.

yo soy king el pecado de la pereza y soy del clan de las hadas. se presentó con algo de formalidad y pereza.

bueno mocoso nada mas dime ban-dijo como si nada el bandido inmortal.

mucho gusto pero que quieren decir con heredero. pregunto izuku

pues veras la espada que sacaste de la espada de la roca la creamos nosotros para que el que la saque herede nuestros poderes mencionó meliodas sorprendiendo a izuku que reaccionó de una sola forma.

!QUUUEEE! -dijo en un grito izuku.

en eso los los pecados y elizabeth le contaron su historia a izuku y algunas de sus habilidades.

bueno eso es todo tu deber será proteger el mundo con todas tus fuerzas y se que no nos decepcionará.

claro yo seré el héroe más fuerte y defenderé a este mundo con mi vida si es necesario-contestó izuku con una sonrisa y una mirada que reflejaba determinación.

bueno izuku es hora de que despiertes y te pongas a entrenar ya que aunque te demos cierto control sobre nuestras habilidades tendrás que controlarlas al 100% para que no lastimes a alguien.-dijo meliodas con felicidad.

bueno adiós amigos y gracias por confiar en mi- dijo empezando a desaparecer.

será un buen héroe dijeron los pecados-desapareciendo.

 **fuera del espacio mental**

izuku se despertó en el bosque pero el recordaba haber entrado a una cueva,entonces vio la espada aun lado de el, se levanto y tomo la espada viendo que al tomarla lo envuelve un aura azulada y en su cuerpo se empezaron a aparecer las marcar de los pecador las que mas se notaban era la del cuello que era la de la gula.

hay estas-dijo una voz de una mujer que cuando izuku volteo vio que era su madre que se veia preocupada.

hola mama-dijo izuku abrazando a su madre ya que la veia muy preocupada.

donde estabas, porque te fuiste-dijo la madre de izuku.

entonces izuku la explico a su madre lo que paso de la espada y los pecados.

bueno hijo me cuesta trabajo creer pero viendo que has obtenido los tatuajes que están en tu cuerpo-mencionó la madre de izuku.

después de eso izuku y su madre se empezaron a ir aunque izuku cargo la espada ya que cuando su madre lo intento no pudo ni moverla un poco aunque cuando izuku la levanto es como si no pesara nada.

 **casa de izuku**

bueno hijo mejor vete a dormir mañana vez que puedes hacer.

hasta mañana mama-dijo izuku.

 **BUENO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE**


End file.
